


Somewhere in the Middle

by aceof_spade



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, I just want to write JeongHyo really, Minor MiTzu with mentions of Nayeon, One Shot, mostly fluff I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceof_spade/pseuds/aceof_spade
Summary: Humans keep the antlers of the deer that they kill as a prize.Angels keep the horns of demons, Demons keep the wings of the angels.And Jihyo is definitely after Jeongyeon's horns just as how Jeongyeon is definitely after Jihyo's wings.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 62





	Somewhere in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with another JeongHyo one shot, this time I decided I would want to try an AU with them being angels and demons. Warnings on language because curses are used and if you're sensitive with that, I apologize. Do leave a kudos and maybe a comment if you have enjoyed this! Thank you!

"Mommy, can you please tell me the story of the angels and devils once more?" 

The young girl requested as her mother tucked her underneath her thick blanket, winter in Seoul has been anything but kind, however they are very much thankful that the cold that year was bearable. 

The mother showed a wide smile, "There are a lot of stories for bedtime, princess, don't you want to hear about Mulan instead?" Her mother asked, the young girl just shook her head and even pouted as a response. 

"But I do not hear about the angels and devils’ story anymore." The innocent child appealed to her mother. This time, the older woman looked around to scan the room before returning her gaze on her daughter. 

"Only if you won't tell your other mommy I told you this story again?" She asked her child. 

The young girl immediately beamed into a smile, grinning a bit too widely and nodding a bit too enthusiastically. 

"Once upon a time..." 

* * *

  
"THAT _FUCKING_ YOO JEONGYEON!" 

A thunderous voice echoed around the room, followed by a knife thrown at a dartboard, hitting squarely at the bulls-eye. 

A frown immediately flooded Mina's face, "That is the fourth time we're going to replace that dartboard because you won't stop throwing your knives on it!" The usually soft-spoken woman burst out. 

Jihyo responded not with words but a huff, eyebrows seemingly knitted together, opting not to speak because she knows that the other angel was speaking the truth. She plopped herself on the couch, lying on her back with her eyes boring holes against the ceiling.

"I reckon that you have encountered each other again today?" Mina carefully asked, although personally she wouldn't because she knows better not to enrage the angel's wrath further.

"Yes, and I didn't even manage to get a horn; even a horn. God she's such a slippery eel." Jihyo answered the inquiry, followed by a shriek of annoyance and frustration. 

The door audibly thud, a sign that it was opened and was now closed. A tall lass entered with visible annoyance in her face, "God, are you angels always this whiny?" she said, walking towards where Mina is before being interrupted by a knife being thrown at her, an object which she easily captured between her index and middle finger— not even a scratch was made on her skin. 

"Fuck off Tzuyu, why are you even here, this is Heaven you're supposed to be burning the moment you entered here." 

Instead of dropping the knife, Tzuyu threw it back at the direction of Jihyo where the knife was then stuck against the backrest of the couch, a safe distance away from Jihyo's frame because the angel is laying down. She shrugged as if nothing happened and continued walking to Mina, wrapping her arms around Mina's waist to enclose the woman in a back hug. 

"Language, you angel. How in the world are you retaining your angel status if you have that kind of mouth?" 

"You literally said 'God' earlier." Jihyo retorted. 

"Oh, because guess what? I can. I am a mere lost soul now that I have lost my horns." Tzuyu bit back, even unwrapping an arm to point at a pair of horns that were propped up on the wall, "There, those are mine, my majestic well-endowed horns." 

Jihyo rolled her eyes, both because of the former devil's words and because of the casual display of affection that unfolded in front of her. 

Tzuyu returned her arm around to hug Mina's waist and have her head rest on her shoulder, "I swear I wouldn't have a sliver of idea that she's an angel with the way she's acting. What got her so spunky?" She asked the angel, gentle with her words and tone as compared to how she was speaking towards Jihyo. 

Mina leaned herself against Tzuyu's body, careful not to prop too much weight against the other, "She encountered Yoo Jeongyeon earlier." 

With that, Tzuyu emitted a cackle that heavily resembled how she used to laugh when she was a devil. Mina gave her arm a light smack and Jihyo glared at the laughing lass. 

"I'm here, you spawn of Satan, I hear you mocking me." Jihyo growled at Tzuyu, enough for the former devil to calm down and settle her cackle into a wide grin. 

"With your temper, you have a rat's ass chance of beating Jeongyeon." Tzuyu even rubbed salt to her wound. 

"I _have_ this temper because of that devil, I am not like this before." Jihyo said, this time returning to her calm demeanor. Mina and Tzuyu fell silent because both of them knows it's the truth. 

The angel sighed, removing the knife that was stuck from the backrest of the couch before sitting up, "Now, you two do your flirting elsewhere before I hear Tzuyu say once more that Mina is her saviour and all the other monologue." 

"But Mina is my saviour," Tzuyu said, now frowning as she tightened her backhug around the angel. Mina, on the other hand, sported a blush across her cheek. 

Jihyo squinted her eyes on the former devil, "She was the one who _collected_ your horns, Tzuyu, and yet here you are lovestruck." 

"I allowed her to capture my horns because I lo—" 

"Alright no, shut up." Jihyo raised her hand, not willing to listen to the words of love of the lass. Tzuyu shrugged and returned her head back to Mina's shoulder to be comfortable. 

Mina was the one to broke the tension that suddenly filled the room, she has always been the mediator, "What are your plans, Ji?" She asked the other angel. 

Jihyo sighed, obviously defeated, "I don't know, but what I know is capturing that damned devil's horns will make me feel better. She has always looked down on me all this time and this just feels like I am being belittled even more. I sincerely hate it. Then maybe present it to the deity and they will hear me out." 

Silence filled the atmosphere once more, Tzuyu contemplating on speaking up but she knows better not to, especially because she has an overwhelming respect towards Jeongyeon as well as the one who is most knowledgeable on the situation.

"The deity will hear you out, Jihyo, don't worry. They will." 

* * *

  
"It's impressive, really." 

  
Nayeon walked towards Jeongyeon's direction, standing beside her best friend who was staring at the lone angel wing that didn't come in a pair, Jeongyeon didn't reply as she was still in daze. 

This time, Nayeon gave Jeongyeon's back a light smack, causing the other to flinch and look at the smaller woman. Jeongyeon couldn't help but to raise a brow when they made eye contact, as if asking for answers as to why Nayeon felt the need to give her a soft blow on her back. 

Jeongyeon sighed instead, "I don't know, Nay, I'm supposed to feel an achievement yet I just feel none." 

"You managed to nick a wing from one of Heaven's highly esteemed angels. In no time, you'll be getting a promotion from Lucifer himself!" Nayeon assured the taller woman, telling her that she is getting favors from the avatar of Pride. 

The thought made Jeongyeon shiver, "It's not like I would want that."She answered, causing Nayeon to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. This time it's her turn to raise a brow at Jeongyeon, the latter just returned her gaze on the Wall of Wings. 

"You know what happened to Tzuyu, Jeong, and as unfortunate as it is we don't have any other choice but to let her go." Nayeon reminded the devil, "You have achieved a great feat but right now all I can see is that it's a great feat you didn't want to achieve." 

"Because I didn't want to, Nayeon," Jeongyeon snapped back, causing the other devil to purse her lips together, "And it was Tzuyu's conscious choice and look at her, I reckon she's happy somewhere roaming around devil knows where. Without her horns. Despite being a literal lost soul, she's happy because she had made a choice that caused her to be happy." 

Nayeon's face expressed heavy confusion and frustration, "What has gotten into you, Yoo Jeongyeon?" She questioned, looking at the taller devil despite the latter not looking back at her, "Literally a third of these wings propped up on that wall was your doing, you have always been Lucifer's favorite and that is an achievement here in Hell because you know damn well how prideful Lucifer is." 

The taller devil finally turned her head to look at her best friend, seeing head on how mad she has gotten the other. She turned her body to fully face her, bringing a hand to the crown of Nayeon's head to pat it gently, "Alright, bunny, calm down." Jeongyeon said, gentle with her tone, worried that the older woman is about to explode. 

Usually, Nayeon would be pissed at the action because she'd interpret it as being belittled but this time, she sighed as she closed her eyes to further feel the actions of her best friend. 

"I apologize I got you upset, Nay, really." Jeongyeon apologized, "And I know you had it worse when Tzuyu decided to give her horns up for the angel, especially because you see her as your youngest sister." 

Nayeon opened her eyes, her gaze immediately locked on Jeongyeon's concerned stare, "I don't want to lose you as well, Jeongyeon, and as much as I don't want to hinder your free thinking, I don't want you to entertain any thoughts of leaving, please." She replied, almost begged, for even if her tone sounded calm, her choice of words sounded desperate. 

Jeongyeon looked at the smaller devil, the other's eyes sincere and she hasn't seen such eyes from her for a long time. She diverted her gaze back at the Wall of Wings, "I cannot promise you that Nayeon, but I can tell you is that the moment I'll do something stupid, you would be informed of it promptly." Jeongyeon finally spoke, honest with her words. 

The other sighed in defeat, nodding, "Alright fine, I'll concede." Was all Nayeon could say, not wanting to be too emotional anymore, "How do you plan on dealing with the angel? The both of you have been on each other's nerves since time immemorial, isn't it about time one of you gets tired?" 

"That's the problem, Nayeon." 

"What is?" 

"I love her." 

"What?" Nayeon's jaw dropped and Jeongyeon placed her palm against her forehead, she didn't know that confessing to her best friend about her feelings on a certain angel would be this anticlimactic. 

Nayeon's eyes darted to the single wing that was propped on the wall without a partner, "Are you kidding me? _That_ ," She said, pointing her finger on the object, "Is _Park Jihyo's fucking wing_ what do you mean you love her?" 

A frustrated groan escaped Jeongyeon's lips, "Yes, yes, I know and I hate myself for it. It's just that the both of us know what happened with Tzu, unfortunately ever since then we haven't been able to contact her. I thought that maybe instead of giving my horns up, I can instead have her wings taken." 

"You're fucking stupid, you do know that, right?" Nayeon scowled, a bit of her rage can be heard from her tone, "I know what the problem is, Yoo Jeongyeon, and the problem is first, you have taken an angel's precious wing and the second is that she fucking hates you right now and will be after your horns for all of eternity because you ruined her life by taking half of it." 

The devil just looked at her best friend, at loss of words because she had stated the truth. She shook her head, "I need to do something about this." she murmured, just enough for Nayeon to pick up, "I tried talking to her earlier but she was rage driven the moment she saw me, I had to get out of the scene." 

"No shit, Sherlock, try guessing why." The other devil responded, earning her a glare from her best friend, "And here I am, thinking that the only reason you have managed to get her wing is because you finally are serious in bringing her down, you have always been holding back when it comes to her." 

"Because I AM holding back against her." Jeongyeon groaned in response. 

"Then imagine how the angel must have been pissed at you all this time!" Nayeon didn't even take a second to bark back, "She must have felt that you are belittling her and she isn't worth your time and effort!" 

"I have to hold back because I _don't_ want to hurt her in any way." 

"How would your affection reach her if you half-ass everything?" The older devil spoke some sense, effectively rendering Jeongyeon speechless, "You're intelligent and you're a gifted devil but hell you are stupid when it comes to these matters." 

The devil blinked, visibly amused at how the events are unfolding right in front of her, "I didn't expect you'll react this way, I thought you would be mad at me because I fell in love at an angel." Jeongyeon told Nayeon, the other just rolled her eyes. 

"You have been battling with Jihyo ever since the both of you have crossed paths, which was a long time ago. Some way or another you're going to form some sort of affection towards her, you're way too stubborn and prideful to admit it anyway, you really are Lucifer's descent." 

Jeongyeon shook her head, "Still, I would have thought you'd be a little feral about this matter." 

"I may be a devil, Yoo Jeongyeon, but more importantly I also happen to be your best friend." Nayeon answered, looking directly at the other devil, "So go back to the Middle Ground and don't dare return here if you haven't confessed or at least talked to that damned angel of yours." 

* * *

  
There in the middle of the grand hall of the abandoned hotel in Jeju stood Jihyo, her wing out in view underneath the moonlight. The only place where in the wings of an angel and the horns of devils are visible is when they roam on Earth— or what as they call it, the Middle Ground. 

The wind howled as she immediately turned around, her sword blocking two short swords that would have been impaled on her back if she didn't act quickly. 

"That is a low fucking blow from you, Yoo Jeongyeon, a sneak attack? Really?" the angel spoke through gritted teeth, pushing the devil off by deflecting her sword. 

Jeongyeon chuckled, walking forward to a spot where in the moon can directly shine on her, her horns almost sparkling as it was basked underneath the moonlight. 

"My one-winged angel," Jeongyeon called out, her voice low and almost sensual. Jihyo swore the beating of her heart started picking up a pace or two, of course that's because of her anger and frustration towards the devil. "I know you'll be able to deflect my attack anyway, think of it as our unique way of greeting. What made you call me out here?" 

"I just want this done, once and for all." Jihyo answered, pointing the end of her sword at the direction of the devil, "It's either my wing or your horns, I'm tired of what seemed to be a century-old feud." She even added. 

Jeongyeon was taken aback, instead of assuming an offensive stance, she stood normally with her arms at her side, "I don't think you understand, Jihyo, I have my own reasons." 

"Just admit that you look down on me, spawn of Lucifer, and my wings will be such a great addition to your collection. You could have taken them long ago yet it's like you're telling me the only reason I'm still an angel is because you didn't." 

"Wha— No. It's not like that." Jeongyeon replied, stammering, and she swore she hated the show of weakness that she did. 

"THEN DON'T HOLD BACK, DAMN IT!" The angel burst out in anger, making Jeongyeon stuck in her place, taking the time to study the fury that was plastered on Jihyo's face. 

The eyes of the angel were fiery, her breathing irregular, and the devil knows that she believes her thoughts are the goddamn truth. She sighed, there's no other way to get to her other than through brute force, it seems. 

From the unguarded stance, Jeongyeon brought both of her swords up in offense, "You don't want me to hold back to you? Okay then, you're getting your wish, angel. And you'll have no choice but to listen to what I have to say." 

An expression of relief flooded Jihyo's features, "Thank you." She said, grateful that the devil is finally acknowledging her. 

They stood in silence, the sharp tip of Jihyo's broadsword still pointing at the direction of the devil while both sharp tips of Jeongyeon's short swords directed at the angel as well. 

Jeongyeon dashed towards the angel, bringing both of her swords up, clashing it against the edge of Jihyo's swords. A satisfying clang resonated across the grand hall of the hotel,

"I LOVE YOU, PARK JIHYO." The devil shouted; her voice full of conviction. Immediately, blood rushed up to Jihyo's face, coloring the angel's visage with red. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" Jihyo screamed back, pushing the devil off of her and swinging her sword against Jeongyeon at full force. The strength of the devil cannot be underestimated, the fact that she chose to wield two swords is a testament to how strong, confident, and in control she is with her blades. 

The devil blocked the attack, the sound of metal clashing against metal reverberate the empty space, "I SAID I FUCKING LOVE YOU, DUMBASS, WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING YOU'RE STUPID?" Jeongyeon answered, eyes focused on their blades before she skillfully trapped Jihyo's broadsword between her swords. 

This allowed them a moment to be in a standstill, Jeongyeon tilting her head down to look at the shorter angel. Jihyo was obviously bewildered at the sudden confession but her face has been sporting almost an angry red shade and this time, she knows it's not because of the fury she has towards the devil. 

"The reason why I am holding back against you is because I was afraid I will hurt you then you'll end up hating me, turns out I shouldn't have done that in the first place. I am not holding back at you right now, I'm serious about you and I want you to know I do and I have always seen you as my equal." Jeongyeon said, her voice seemingly calm despite both of them exerting great efforts to push the sharp edges of each other's weapons against each other. 

Jihyo managed to unravel her sword from the lock, jumping backwards to distance herself from the demon, panting not because of fatigue but because of how her heart is beating too quickly. 

The angel scanned the demon's face for any signs that she was joking, unfortunately the honest glint in Jeongyeon's eyes is more than enough for Jihyo to know that the devil is actually serious, dead serious. 

When will she admit to herself that the wrath she has towards the damned devil is actually affection in disguise all along? 

Jeongyeon looked at the angel, currently in a defensive stance as she took note on how hard the angel is gripping the hilt of her sword. The beating of her heart too fast as she's nervous not because of the probability that tonight will be the night she will lose her horns but because tonight may be the night that her heart will be broken into too many pieces. 

Jihyo charged, this time instead of coming from the head, slashing to the sides. Although it caught Jeongyeon in surprise, the devil managed to defend herself, angling both of her swords to take the hit. 

She turned her head to look at the angel, only to have the woman already looking up at her, causing her cheeks to immediately be flooded with a red tinge. "You better fucking mean that, Yoo Jeongyeon." The angel said through gritted teeth before retreating herself a safe distance away from the devil. 

"I propose a truce." Jihyo spoke, approaching the devil, holding her sword out to place an edge against the skin of the devil's neck. 

Jeongyeon raised a brow, "That's not a fucking way to propose a truce." She replied, gripping on the hilt of one of her short swords in defense. The devil brought her own sword up, stopping just underneath the chin of the angel, tilting her head up so that they'll be able to share gazes. 

And with that simple gesture, the both of them can see clearly the blushes on each other's faces underneath the gentle gleam of the moon.

"Give your horns up." Jihyo spoke first as soon as she felt that her heart is not stuck in her throat anymore. 

The devil was silent, "In exchange of?" 

"My wing." 

"You only have one wing, angel, you're making me give up two horns. That wouldn't be a fair exchange, would it?" Jeongyeon snarled, eyes not going anywhere but fixed at the angel's gaze. 

"I wasn't finished, genius." Jihyo retorted, arm still steady to hold her blade's edge against Jeongyeon's neck. 

"Then what shall you add in this exchange?" 

  
_"My last name."_

* * *

  
"Yoo Jihyo, we already talked that this is an inappropriate bedtime story." a voice from the door frame spoke, making both the daughter and the mother flinch in surprise, whipping their heads to look at the owner of the voice. 

Jeongyeon can be seen visibly frowning from the door as she entered the room of her daughter, the child and the woman couldn't help but giggle at the sight, Jeongyeon sat besides the other woman. 

"Jiyeon here insisted," Jihyo replied, giggling as she gave her daughter a wink. 

"Doesn't matter. Yoo Jiyeon, you shall go to sleep now." Jeongyeon said, placing a peck on the forehead of Jiyeon, something that Jiyeon accepted with a grin. 

The other woman did the same, lovingly caressing the hair of her daughter, "Now, you go to sleep, okay? Mommy Jeongyeon is a grump." She whispered. 

"Hey, I heard that." Jeongyeon bickered, resulting to Jiyeon and Jihyo giggling. Jihyo placed another peck on her daughter's forehead. 

"Goodnight, angel. Sleep well." Jihyo bid her goodnight before turning off the lights. Both Jeongyeon and Jihyo went out of the room, closing the child's door. 

Jihyo sported an innocent look on her face as she looked up at her wife who is already frowning, the former grinning a bit too widely after giggling. 

"Alright, grumpy, what is it?" Jihyo asked, wrapping her arms around the taller's neck. 

"Keep calling her angel and she will really end up as one." Jeongyeon said through her frown, her arms wrapping around the other's waist to enclose her in an embrace. 

"Silly, she's a mortal. Who knows what she will be?" 

"Lord knows." 

"Oh?" Jihyo said, tiilting her head, "The former devil right here using the word Lord?" She added, now Jeongyeon is just forwning at her as she laughed a little bit too much out of amusement. 

"I couldn't really call her little devil, can I? Or mere mortal?" Jihyo told Jeongyeon, tipping on her toes to give her wife a kiss on her cheek, "Now don't be a grump or else I'll promote you to Evil Queen, I'm the storyteller after all." 

Jeongyeon just rolled her eyes, placing a kiss on the forehead of Jihyo, "Okay, don't justify it anymore, just leave out the detail about the angel and devil going through literal Heaven and Hell just to be together." was all that left her lips, chuckling. She returned her lips to settle on Jihyo's forehead, the shorter woman closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth that they are sharing. 

"Mina called earlier." She mumbled; eyes still closed but lips pursed into a small, genuine smile.

"Why?" 

"Double date with Tzu on Friday." 

"Oh fuck that, as much as I admire Mina, Tzuyu is a whole other devil." 

They both shared a genuine laughter, swaying ever so slightly in each other's embrace. On the wall of their humble abode was plastered a broadsword, two short swords, and finally: a pair of wings and a pair of horns. 


End file.
